


How to handle a bratty Splurb

by MiniKarma



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slime creature, Smut, Splurbs, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniKarma/pseuds/MiniKarma
Summary: Kaen got herself a Splurb from the first batch that was sold. Mint, who got dubbed later on as Cloud, in an Omega, thus a submissive... But does he really act like one? Follow this story to see how Kaen handle and survive a Splurb who believe he is always right - even when he is wrong! Also, she may have not totally read what the warnings said on the tin...





	How to handle a bratty Splurb

**Author's Note:**

> Splurbs are a closed species that from time to time sell more of them to enjoy. You can find the Tumblr in question at Terato-Inamorato which is run by Amphyria, SinningPunk and WhoaWickedSins.

I hadn’t really taken the time to think things through. Me, that is pretty much asexual, had taken in a Splurb, which by definition, was a sexual creature that needed the human fluids to survive. Heck, they needed to induce an orgasm to link properly to their companion.

Yet, there she I was, whistling happily with a Splurb in a box for now. There was now a whole, innocent being that depended on me to do the do, or at least grant them some sexual actions. Which… like said before, I didn’t fully get. From the paper, it said that the feeding at first wasn’t sexual, even if it was bodily fluid. So… It couldn’t be that bad, right?

Finally getting at home, I opened the box that held the slime ball. For, right now, that what it looked like. It was a blue slime ball with a horn on their head and lot of fluff coming out around them. Trying to touch it, I realised it was more like mist, there but it wasn’t solid per say. Like a cloud. Looking at the papers given to me, I read the information once more, while smiling at the fella. He was pouting a bit, obviously in a bad mood from the travel in a box. Comprehensible, I would be in a mood too if I was travelled around in a box of all things.

While I didn’t pay attention to him, Mint tried to pay attention to his surroundings. It… wasn’t much. There was a mess, one more or less controlled, but it was hard to focus when there was a human in front of him. Heh, like this punny human would be his boss. He was better, he was the boss and-

He got a poke in between his eyes, making him blink and focus again. I was smirking, making him scowl. Damnit, he would-

I laughed at him. Oh, he was so cute, pouting and furrowing his brows, trying to look impressive and angry. The sheet had informed me of this bratty attitude, but seeing it in action was really something else.

“Hey there, I’m Kaen, your… Mother for now I guess. We are going to be together for a long while, so don’t mind me really. I may not be as pretty as you, but I’ll take care of you with the best of my abilities.”

Preening a bit at the compliment, still, he didn’t really like the idea of her being in a stronger position than her. So, when I went to pet him, he bit me. Hard.

Yelping, for I didn’t expect that, pinched him at the base of his horn. He released my hand, glaring at me as I didn’t stop. If I wanted the lesson to stick, I had to be firm and show him who the boss was.

“Listen, continue act like this and it won’t go well. I praise and reward good behavior. Act naughty and I’ll have to punish you, like now.”

He slumped at this, letting out a pitiful gurgle. Letting him go, I then took him in my arms and rubbed softly where I had held his… skin, while humming under her breath. He gurgled more happily, he seemed to like this better as treatment as of being pinched and grounded.

Not even five minutes in and it already turn out like this. Great. I could forget about the peace and quiet at this rate.

♦♥♦♥♦

The next few hours weren’t that much easier either. He tried to take the lead, being dominant, I would punish him, he would whimper and gurgle, and I would calm him and show I cared. Rinse and repeat.

It was like he was testing the boundaries in place. Sure, for now feeding wouldn’t be sexual in nature, even if it was bodily fluids he took, but did he really have to be such a pain? I had already given him some juice; even if he hadn’t found it funny I pretty much stuck the open bottle in him so he could drink as much as he wanted.

Frowning a bit, looking at this dilemma, he was snoring away without concern. At least like that, I could get a break. Could… could he be moody because he wasn’t bonded? Nah, it couldn’t be, from what I got, not everyone bonded right away without problem with the Splurb. So, what was it? Was he really acting like that because he could or was there something wrong?

Sighing, I rubbed his back softly, with a small smile on my face. He was adorable even with his attitude. He cooed in his sleep, getting closer to my hand.

Let’s survive day one.

For there is the rest of my life to deal with him.

Oh crap.

**Author's Note:**

> More is going to follow from time to time. Also, I might put pictures in it or linked to it once I figure out how to. Don't hesitate to ask questions, it will be a pleasure to answer them!


End file.
